There are many physical problems which have a geometric, or topological, nature. Examples of such problems include pattern matching, data structure searching, simulation of stress and distortion in a physical structure, and simulation of control systems. Another particular example of a physical problem having a geometric nature, in the context of which the present invention is described in detail, is the problem of determining connection paths through a network, such as an optical transmission network, in such a manner that the connection paths are optimized in accordance with predetermined criteria.
The prior art includes various multiprocessing techniques, in which tasks are divided among a plurality of processing elements and information is exchanged between these processing elements. In such techniques, the division of tasks is designed to minimize the exchange of information. Information exchange can take place in many different ways, for example from using shared local memory to packet communications via the Internet or some other large network.
Such techniques also include neural networks, in which port weighting between processing elements interconnected in a structured manner is adapted so that the network “learns” over time. Other techniques, for example for ASIC hardware simulation or for classification of packets in network processors, are also known for solving specific problems of logic simulation and packet processing.
None of these techniques provides a general tool for addressing physical problems of a topological network.